Dream Realm Destroia: Zootopia?
by RowanEx
Summary: Don't let a fox make fanfiction so bad you can get trapped in the setting. Ever. -TS


_All I last remember was an accident…_

 _Then me and Wilde on the same hospital room…_

 _And… Nick telling us a story that he was making. But…_

 _Why do I feel like I'm not in a hospital?_

 _Why is it very hot?_

 _Why does it feel like there's sand and my feet are wet…?_

* * *

Judy Hopps, the first bunny officer of the Zootopia Police Department and a good friend to a fox who was a con artist but now another police officer, opened her eyes to find herself on what seemed to be a sandy shore connected to a body of water. She immediately dusted the sand off her clothes and took all of the items she recognized and saw around then glanced at the nearest mountain, realizing she was somewhere. The mountain had four beacons of light which seemed to give Judy a sense of hope.

"I'm not in Zootopia…" Judy muttered. "Where am I…?"

Soon she realized that she was in an island that was completely alien to her since they were never any islands in Zootopia at all. But once she began to remember what this place was, she remembered that the features her surroundings matched the description on the setting her partner was writing about in spare time. Her partner… She gasped and called.

"NICK!"

Judy hopped up and immediately ran into a random direction before noticing a familiar red fox. She headed to tackle him…

* * *

"Ow… my head… who did that?" Nicholas "Nick" Wilde, the first fox officer of ZPD and Judy's partner, asked Judy who just instantly stood back up. "Oh, it's you Carrots. Also, you look weird. What's with the badge?"

"Badge?" She looked at herself, inspecting every inch of her clothes until Judy saw felt something on her police badge and stared at it. "What… how did this happen? I actually have a better question. How in Zootopia are you not freaking out that we're _not_ in Zootopia!?"

"We aren't?" Nick looked around. "Well, looks like it was true that when you write even the tiniest except while using the words 'Destroian Island' _does_ teleport you to an island."

"Where did you get that name anyway?" Judy asked, trying to calm herself and in return stomping her right foot on the grassy area they were in.

Nick blinked. "A vixen, Jenna. Why?" the fox asked.

"Well, you dumb fox, how are we going to return now?" Judy stared at her police badge. "What happened to my badge…"

Judy's ears immediately picked something up, causing it to point to a direction opposite to theirs. Judy immediately followed and glanced at the direction, while the red fox had to wonder what she was doing only to see what she was staring at. He approached the mystery despite the bunny cop's protest, and returned holding two small necklaces and his special fountain pen he bought just for the occasion.

"That's an old school pen," Judy pointed out. "Where did you get the money to buy that, Nick?"

"This?" Nick twirled the pen. "I bought it for $8."

"Unusually cheap and suspicious," Judy answered. "Huh, it looks like a carrot with a fox design. Odd. And there's some words too. I know those, that's an ancient language."

"Really? What does it say?" Nick passed the pen to her.

Judy seemed to be trying to understand the language before frowning as she translated it on her head. "It's your name and my name. But I don't understand, before the press conference nobody knows my name."

Nick took the pen back and placed it on his check pocket, realizing he had a chest pocket. "Maybe there are those who knew the name before the incident and you didn't notice, like your classmate or something." He looked up, staring at leaves which bristled in the sky and gave the grassy plain where they stood a nice shade. "Weird."

The beacons on the mountain began to pulsate causing them to feel a bit uneasy which caused them to investigate. In their surprise, they saw what looked like a small purple horse with a saddlebag. This horse looked back.

"Uh… huh. Autumn! Latecomers!" the horse spoke.

Judy and Nick watched as a mob arrived and to their still-surprised faces, some _thing_ walked towards them. This something had a furless face, a small nose and ears, and wore something similar to a regular person. She was also towering over them.

"Uh… huh?" She kneeled down to level with their sight and took Judy's badge with what looked like even smaller fingers. "Oh, dear. Midgard Protection Agency officers." She gave back the pin and backed off. "Everyone, I think we know who the latecomers are. Twilight, do you know about… _Zootopia_?"

Judy's ears perked up.

"What about that… oh, no." The little horse looked at them then back to the creature, Autumn. "You are bucking kidding me down to the fabric of reality. What in Destroia are you two doing here?! You both missed the fun!"

"What?" Nick asked. Judy looked at him seeing for the first time that someone, or a pony, made him at a loss of words.

"Whatever." The horse looked above and poked her forehead, revealing a horn. She then looked over her flanks and a starburst tatoo-like thing appears as well. "Anyways, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She disappeared, surprising the two officers even with their trainings. "Look back."

They did. The unicorn was levitating. They fainted.

"Uh… Twilight, I'll be taking that as a bad impression," Autumn warned.

Twilight frowned. "Yeah, I know. They'll be in for another blackout when we told them that Chief Bogo made the MPA exclusive for them," she retorted. "Besides, where's Jenna? She should be handling this, not us!"

"Jenna's _**in**_ Zootopia, remember?"

"Oh, right. I still can't believe that Zootopia was discovered right after the second convergence."

"You and me, Princess. You and me."

…

"You do know that the second convergence was the reason why Avalon was pushed back to their home universe, right?"

Twilight stared at the fainted bunny and fox and shrugged. "That's what they say but I think the second convergence happened after they were pushed back."


End file.
